elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Master Card List
= template based card page = I have stopped working on this page. instead I am focusing my efforts on helping Chriskang with a template based approach to the cardlist. = editing guidelines = This is a work in progress, i was tired of looking on three pages to get info on cards/rares/upgrades. When I am done,it should resemble the first 'others.' section Also added a 'rare' indicator and cleaned up some of the comments. Thoughts/ Guidelines for editing: - putting 12 Q images in row and the number 12 is stupid; changed to reflect what the card looks like - no italics for the tables. italics are for emphasis. - no extra extraneous info, ie anything n/a should be left off.. ie, buy price for upgrades is always 1500+original card; so just leave it off or perhaps have 1535 instead of 1500. (i am leaning towards leaving it off now for clarity --Macst34 14:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC)) - lots of missing stuff; need to get contributors or take some snapshots and fill in the blanks. - need help for sell amount...perhaps there is a formula that can be used to figure it out off line. NOTE: I figured out the formula...read below - need uniform formatting before it's ready for prime time -coming up with a new rare logo. -table size 750 px - perhaps use Qtm as an abbreviation --Macst34 14:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) = fire update = Just added the info on all fire element cards. I changed the layout a little bit compared to the others section (e.g. changed width to 800 pixel, removed base card category from upgraded cards, as it should be quite obvious what the base card is). --Mr. Walrus 21:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) fire update response Heya Mr. Walrus, I am happy you like my page idea. Thanks for the edit. Looks great. Also, I think i'll be changing the rare icon soon to something flashier. --Macst34 11:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) = Selling Price = Many selling prices are not up-to-date, gonna fix cards I have. The 50% buying price formula is definitely outdated, it's more around 66% now. Lys_Ecarlate =Bone Wall non upgraded = The picture is the old bonewall, not the current one. The write up is correct however. Don't have the card, otherwise I'd fix it myself. -Gryftir just wanted to note here that getting a picture of the non-upgraded card is trivial with the bazaar :) -redJag thanks Gryftir and Escarlate for the edits/comments i appreciate it guys = buy/sell formula = Hi Guys, thanks for all the work on the New Master Card List. Check out my new article on card prices: http://elementsthegame.wikia.com/wiki/Card_Price_Formula I am going to use this info to update and correct all the buy/sell numbers Next article idea : definitive flying weapon stats. --Macst34 13:51, September 24, 2009 (UTC)macst34 Death & Earth Just used the given pictures to fill in the blank spots. Also evened out the tables. Merreton 04:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Merging the upgrade and master list together, some holes to be filled on a later date. Merreton 02:49, April 13, 2010 (UTC) The regular card list got all the mark cards etc. This page is lacking cards so I dont see any point in keeping it.